


Try It, You Might Just Like It

by nu-exo (Nekohime)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, a little anniversary fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekohime/pseuds/nu-exo
Summary: For their one year anniversary, Seongwu just wanted to do something special for his boyfriend.  Upon seeing Seongwu's definition of "special", Minhyun decides he has a better idea.





	Try It, You Might Just Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm officially posting for this ship and of course its basically pure porn. I wrote this kind of fast to get it out for onghwang week, but hopefully its still good!

 

 

“No,” Minhyun said.

“Aw, come on, Minhyun. It’ll be good, I promise,” Seongwu pouted, sliding closer to his boyfriend on their bed.

Minhyun narrowed his eyes at Seongwu, then at the box of “goodies” Seongwu had pulled out from under the bed that were supposed to be a one year anniversary present. “The answer is still no.”

Seongwu matched his gaze, inching forward until he was situated between Minhyun’s legs. He took it as a sign that Minhyun wasn’t totally against what Seongwu was asking that he was allowed to get so close.

“This wouldn’t happen to be payback for me breaking the microwave last week, would it?” Seongwu asked, leaning forward so his lips were only inches from Minhyun’s. “Because, I already said sorry for that.”

“No, Seongwu,” Minhyun purred, a hand suddenly sliding up Seongwu’s chest, firm and warm and so very _nice_. “I’m saying no, because the one and only time we tried using a cock ring, _you_ forgot it on me and then _fell asleep_.”

At that, he shoved Seongwu back, smiling sweetly the whole time. Seongwu flopped back with an exaggerated _oof_.

“Did you really think that after _that_ , I would let you not only try again, but with a vibrator and a blindfold?”

“But Minhyun,” Seongwu whined, flopping his arms around as if he were five and not twenty-five, “it’s our _anniversary_. We should do something special for our anniversary.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but didn’t push him away when Seongwu started to prod at him with his toes.

“Minhyun,” Seongwu tried again. “ _Minhyun_.”

“For the love of-” Before Seongwu could register what was happening, Minhyun grabbed onto his ankle and pulled, crawling over him in the same breath. Seongwu blinked, the sudden display of strength sending a flash of arousal shooting through him. “How about this, then,” Minhyun started, leaning in close, his biceps flexing in Seongwu’s periphery, “if you want to do something special for our anniversary, why don’t you let me use your little toys on _you?_ ”

Seongwu opened his mouth to say something, floundering for a bit before clicking it shut again. They switched when they fucked, but Minhyun’s job was hard on him and Seongwu was horny, like, always, so more often than not Seongwu would take charge. Because of that, it meant Seongwu hadn’t actually ever had any of his toys used on him before. He licked his lips, glancing at the unassuming box holding a black, silk blindfold, a simple cock ring, and a long, hot pink vibrator. He looked back up at Minhyun. He pouted. Fucker was already smirking, knowing he had Seongwu hook, line, and sinker.

“Come on, Seongwu,” Minhyun fucking _purred_. “It’ll be good. _I promise_.”

Oh, god. Seongwu was going to die. “Go easy on me, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun placed a quick peck on Seongwu’s nose, then a longer kiss on his lips. It had Seongwu opening up to him with a sigh, twining his arms around Minhyun’s neck to keep him close. Close enough to arch up and grind against the thigh that had found its way between Seongwu’s legs. Until Minhyun pinned his hips down with one hand, grip firm enough to make Seongwu squirm.

“As easy as you would’ve gone on me,” Minhyun said sweetly, breaking away from their kiss.

If asked later, Seongwu would deny whimpering. As it was, Seongwu made a short sound high in his throat that was a few tones off from a moan. Minhyun smirked, and that just made things worse. He leaned back onto his heels, releasing Seongwu’s hips to slide his hands over Seongwu’s stomach, dragging his shirt up with the motion.

Minhyun tilted his head, fringe falling in his eyes. “Take this off?”

Seongwu had honestly never moved so fast in his life, Minhyun could vouch. He threw off his shirt, laughing when Minhyun scrunched up his nose at how he tossed it into some corner of the room, likely to be found much, much later.

“You laugh like you’re going to be the one picking that up,” Minhyun grumbled.

Seongwu laughed louder, getting to work on his jeans. “And you say _that_ like I’m not getting naked here.” He pulled down his zipper, pausing with his thumbs in his waistband, “You can start stripping anytime now, by the way.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes but obliged anyway, the way he always did when Seongwu was involved. Unlike Seongwu, though, he pulled his shirt over his head slowly, making a show of it. No matter how many times Seongwu had seen the other man naked, it still never failed to take his breath away. And cut off any line of rational thinking that wasn’t _me, Minhyun,_ and _fuck_ , not necessarily in that order. This meant that Seongwu effectively stalled out, mouth open and eyes hooded, pants still on and strangling his poor, hardening dick while Minhyun peeled off every piece of clothing. Seongwu thought he was going to die when Minhyun finished stripping, calmly kneeling in front of him, lips curled up into something that was more smirk than smile. Seongwu belatedly realized he hadn’t been breathing, forcing himself to take a shuddering breath in that he promptly choked on when he made the mistake of sliding his eyes up Minhyun’s body to meet the other’s gaze. It was dark and glittering and so very, very heavy, burning into Seongwu with all sorts of promises Seongwu was one hundred percent thinking about.

“Come here,” Minhyun said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. “Let me help you with those.”

Seongwu, in all his athleticism, almost face-planted in his haste to comply, feeling his ears turn red when Minhyun burst out laughing.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, flopping back onto the pillows with a huff, tugging roughly at his pants.

“Sorry,” Minhyun chuckled, placing a hand over Seongwu’s to stop him as he leaned down to kiss him. Seongwu happily kissed back, letting the pleasure that coiled in his gut wash the embarrassment away, moaning low in his throat as Minhyun’s tongue curled around his. He pulled away with a sharp nip at Seongwu’s bottom lip. “Let me make it up to you?”

Seongwu moaned again, bucking his hips when Minhyun slid a hand down the front of his pants, palming Seongwu’s already leaking dick through the thin material of his underwear.

“Minhyun,” Seongwu whined, head arching back at the sudden flood of arousal crashing over him just from being touched. Not even skin to skin contact. Seongwu was truly a weak, weak man. “At least take off my pants first.”

Minhyun huffed out a laugh, hovering over Seongwu all warm, soft skin and well toned muscles. “You’ve never once gotten right to the point, Seongwu.” He brushed his lips, feather light, over Seongwu’s cheek down to his ear, where he took his time nipping and sucking at the tender skin of his neck until Seongwu was breathing heavily and squirming under him. “Never once.” When Seongwu made an offended whine, “But fine, here.”

Minhyun made quick work of Seongwu’s pants when he wasn’t trying to tease him, peeling the skin tight material off him with ease. He started on Seongwu’s underwear, Seongwu happily arching his back to make things easier for Minhyun, when he paused.

“What’s wrong?” Seongwu asked, his body so hot right now that he just wanted all his clothes _off_. “Minhyun?”

“Nothing.” Minhyun licked his lips, eyes impossibly dark. “Hey, Seongwu, would you do something for me?”

“For the love of- _yes_ , now could you just move so I can at least kick these of-”

Minhyun cut him off with a bruising kiss, pressing down on him body to body, skin to skin. “Then close your eyes.”

Seongwu froze, blood rushing south so fast it left him light headed, his own pulse too loud in his ears. He thought of the blind fold sitting innocently in the box still on the bed. He’d been looking forward to putting it on Minhyun tonight and enjoying the way the other man became so pliant, so _sensitive_ , when he wore it. He’d almost forgotten that the deal tonight was it would be used on him instead. Along with the cock ring and vibrator. Fuck.

Seongwu swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, before letting out a shaky breath. “Yeah, okay.”

Minhyun’s pleased smile and dark eyes were the last things Seongwu saw before he let his eyes fall shut, holding himself still as he listened to the soft shuffle of Minhyun grabbing the blindfold, inhaling sharply when he felt the cool material touch his eyelids. 

“Good boy,” Minhyun purred, and Seongwu could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

Before he could complain about it, though, Minhyun finally pulled off his underwear.

“Beautiful,” Minhyun sighed, and Seongwu wouldn’t have been able to stop the blush he felt heating up his face and neck if he’d tried. Minhyun ran an appreciative hand from the curve of Seongwu’s throat down his chest, over the soft planes of his stomach, all the way to the taut skin over Seongwu’s thighs, whispering, “So beautiful.”

 

Seongwu quickly realized why Minhyun turned into a gasping, moaning, whining mess so quickly whenever he used the blindfold on him. Every little touch felt ten times more intense. Minhyun’s fingers traced burning patterns into the soft skin of Seongwu’s thighs while he left a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down Seongwu’s neck to his chest. Seongwu let out a startled, breathy laugh when he felt Minhyun’s mouth on one of this nipples, so nice and warm and wet, his teeth nipping and his tongue coming out to soothe until Seongwu was panting softly, bringing a hand up to bury in the soft strands of Minhyun’s hair.

Seongwu felt like his whole body was on _fire_ , a small star burning in his chest instead of a heart, pumping heat through his veins with each of Minhyun’s touches, his kisses, his words, whispered and reverential against his skin. _Gorgeous. So good for me. So, very, very good Seongwu._

Seongwu didn’t bother holding back his moans, not that he ever really did. Minhyun liked to hear him. His voice was as much a turn on for Minhyun as the little noises that Minhyun made were for him. So he didn’t hold back. Not that he would’ve been able to. All the arousal coursing through him made him feel like an exposed live wire. When Minhyun reached down with one of his hands to stroke Seongwu’s dick, grip firm, thumb swiping over the head to slick his way with the precum dribbling out there, he saw stars.

 _Dangerous_ , Seongwu thought, huffing out a laugh, hiccuping when Minhyun squeezed a little tighter, stroked a bit faster. Minhyun wasn’t good for his health.

“We should’ve done this a long time ago,” Minhyun sighed, lips brushing Seongwu’s ear. He worked his hips down in slow thrusts, rutting against Seongwu’s thigh, making small sounds of pleasure for Seongwu to hear. “You don’t talk nearly as much like this.”

Seongwu made a small noise of offense that sounded a lot more like a whine. “You’re one to tal- _ah-! Minhyun!_ ”

Minhyun chuckled, sucking a mark into the skin of Seongwu’s neck, laughing louder when Seongwu shrugged his shoulder on reflex, the spot ticklish. As if he hadn’t just slipped the cock ring onto him.

“You’re awful,” Seongwu moaned.

“You love me,” Minhyun chirped, stroking Seongwu to full hardness. Then, the click of what Seongwu was sure was a bottle cap. A slick finger tracing Seongwu’s entrance. A very effective distraction from the pressure around the base of his dick. “Relax, Seongwu.”

“Trying,” Seongwu choked out as the finger pushed in ever so slightly. It’d been a while since the last time he was on the receiving end, the intrusion feeling like so much more than it was. Minhyun slid the finger in further, other hand still on Seongwu’s dick. “ _F-f-uck._ ”

Minhyun worked into him slowly, only adding another finger when Seongwu was gasping under him, trying to work his hips back for more, more, _more_. It felt weird being so out of control of the entire situation, but all it did for Seongwu was add to the pressure building in his gut. Winding the coil there tighter until he was sure he’d end up coming early. And wouldn’t that just be fucking perfect. Minhyun would never let it go.

“Minhyun,” he begged, tossing his head. “ _Minhyun._ ”

“Hm?” Minhyun hummed, working a third finger in, curling them just so, pressing up against Seongwu’s prostate.

A hiccuping whine worked its way out of Seongwu’s throat. “If y-you keep- ah!- th- that up, I’ll- ngh-”

“Oh, really? Wow, that’d be fast even for you.”

“Fucker,” Seongwu growled. Then, “ _Oh fuck!_ ” as the wet heat of Minhyun’s mouth swallowed down Seongwu’s dick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” It was all Seongwu could say, one hand flying to Minhyun’s hair, accidentally whacking him in the face in the process.

Seongwu was so close, so painfully close. He could feel his entire body tensing up, his muscles going taut, but the cock ring was still around him and he wouldn’t be able to-

His vision went white.

“Holy shit,” Minhyun breathed. “Did you just…”

“I hate you so much right now,” Seongwu groaned. His dick was still sitting hard, curved up against his stomach, coming dry providing absolutely zero relief. The only mercy was that the blindfold concealed the tears that had collected on Seongwu’s lashes from the intensity of the whole thing.

“I didn’t think that you would actually…” Minhyun laughed, sounding like he was staring down at Seongwu in awe. He slid the cock ring off with gentle fingers, stroking a soothing hand over Seongwu’s stomach when Seongwu still flinched from oversensitivity. “I didn’t even get to use the vibrator.”

And that was definitely a pout in Minhyun’s voice right there. See, this was why Seongwu liked to top. For all his complaining about Seongwu being a tease, Minhyun was honestly just as bad.

“Next time I guess,” Minhyun continued, draping his body over Seongwu’s again, careful about not touching Seongwu’s dick accidentally. Something Seongwu was actually grateful for at this point. He needed a chance to catch his breath. “You okay?”

“Mm,” Seongwu reached out blindly, making a happy noise in the back of his throat when he found Minhyun’s face, pulling him down for a slow kiss, letting Minhyun’s presence ground him. “Give me a minute.”

Minhyun nodded, the gesture felt rather than seen, gently brushing his nose against Seongwu’s. Minhyun showered his face in kisses and the arousal from earlier simmered into a low burning fire of pure affection. Minhyun pulled off the blindfold, and when Seongwu’s eyes readjusted to the lighting in their room, he was met with a soft smile and pretty eyes curved up into the sweetest crescents.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Minhyun whispered back, placing a kiss on each of the three moles on Seongwu’s cheek.

Seongwu basked in the easy physical affection, smiling at the way Minhyun nuzzled against his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses. He shivered when Minhyun brushed over a hickey, reminded of the fact that while Seongwu was covered in love bites, Minhyun’s skin was barely touched. He would fix that later. For now, though, he was quite happy to let Minhyun work him back up with searching fingers and deep kisses, their bodies tangled together.

When they started up again, it was slow, both of them grinding against each other. The simmering in Seongwu’s gut building up, heating the air between them. He took some satisfaction from the fact that Minhyun was even worse off than him, pressing his face against Seongwu’s neck, his breath coming out in hot pants.

Seongwu took the opportunity to mouth at Minhyun’s shoulder, marking up the smooth, untouched, pale skin there, relishing in the whine he got in response. Starting to feel restless again, Seongwu hiked a leg up around Minhyun’s hips, letting his foot slide down the back of Minhyun’s thigh.

“Want to finish up what you started?” Seongwu grinned, his fingers dancing their way up Minhyun’s sides. Over him, Minhyun tried to squirm away without actually moving off of him, ticklish but too horny to actually roll away like he normally would, his own erection pressing hard into Seongwu’s hip.

Minhyun trapped Seongwu’s hands, pinning them on the bed over his head, giving Seongwu a wicked smile that was oh so rare on the other man. “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

Despite the urgency rising between them, they didn’t rush. Minhyun settled himself between Seongwu’s legs, kissing a line down his stomach, looking up at Seongwu from beneath his lashes as he went. _Eyes on me Seongwu, keep your eyes on me._ He pushed in slowly ( _Condom? It’s fine, just, please._ ) muscles flexing to stay in control, soft groan leaving his lips. Seongwu’s hands flexed above him but stayed in place, grasping at the pillows, his breath leaving him in a slow hiss. Inch by inch Minhyun seated himself in Seongwu, his cock pressing in, in, _in_ until their hips were flush and Minhyun was holding himself up by a hand braced by Seongwu’s shoulders. His bangs were starting to stick to his forehead, turning dark from the sweat gathering at his hairline.

“Seongwu,” he breathed, the name sounding more like a prayer.

He tilted his head back, groaning, exposing the long column of his neck. Seongwu wanted to touch it, kiss it, mark it. Anything to distract from the burn of being filled up.

“ _Seongwu._ ” A whine. A plea.

Seongwu raised a hand to cup Minhyun’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft skin just under Minhyun’s eye. Minhyun turned his face, nuzzling into Seongwu’s hand, leaving sloppy open mouthed kisses there.

“Minhyun,” Seongwu sighed, the burn slowly subsiding and turning into a low hum of pleasure at the sight of Minhyun so flushed and beautiful over him, in him, around him. “ _Move._ ”

Minhyun hissed out something that sounded like _finally_ and shifted his hips back, sliding out only a little before rocking back in. He did it again and again, sliding out a little bit more each time until Seongwu was gasping and begging him to go faster, deeper. Then he was pulling out until only the tip was still in, stretching Seongwu’s hole. When he thrusted back in it was all at once. They both moaned, Seongwu’s muscles tightening around Minhyun, seated so very deep in him now. The muscles in Minhyun’s stomach flexed as he pulled out and rocked back in again, hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing out loud in the room.

Seongwu desperately wanted to touch, so he did. He ran his fingers over Minhyun’s arms, his stomach, feeling the muscles contract with each thrust as Minhyun settled into a brutal rhythm, giving Seongwu everything he had.

It felt so very, very good. They knew each other’s bodies well, and even if this was rarely the way they did things, Minhyun knew how to angle his hips to hit Seongwu’s prostate with each thrust. He had Seongwu wrapping his legs around his hips, digging his heels into the small of his back, chasing his climax fast enough to be embarrassing.

Minhyun’s hips eventually faltered after a particularly sharp thrust, Seongwu tightening around him enough to have Minhyun moaning out high and clear, his voice music to Seongwu’s ears, driving him that much closer to the edge.

“C’mere,” Seongwu slurred, reaching out for his boyfriend.

Minhyun fell into his arms, hips hardly stopping. Seongwu hiccuped, the change in angle rubbing against his walls in a way that had him tensing, curling tighter around Minhyun’s body. Minhyun panted hard against Seongwu’s shoulder, arms straining as he pushed himself up enough to press his forehead against Seongwu’s.

They didn’t bother trying to kiss. The last time they’d tried when they were this lost in each other, Seongwu had accidentally bitten on Minhyun’s lip hard enough to draw blood. Minhyun this close to him, his eyes so very dark and hooded, lips pink and slick from Minhyun’s own habit of licking them, was apparently the straw that broke the camel’s back for Seongwu, though. Before he knew it, he was coming, white painting both their stomachs from where his dick sat, barely touched. The force of it knocked his breath straight out of his lungs, his ears ringing and vision going white for the second time that night. Minhyun’s name fell from his lips in a long moan, or maybe a scream? He couldn’t be sure. Either way, Minhyun only lasted a few more desperate thrusts before he was coming too, spilling into Seongwu, fucking his way through the waves of both their orgasms with small rolls of his hips, not even bothering to pull out, simply grinding their hips together.

Seongwu was too out of it, blinking sleepily up at the ceiling, thoroughly sated, to think about the cum sliding out of his ass or drying between them. Minhyun was a heavy, sweaty, dead weight on top of him, evidently content to just lay there until he regained enough breath to bother with cleaning them up.

“Well,” Seongwu eventually croaked out, his voice hoarse. “That was so much more than I was expecting.”

Minhyun chuckled, the action shaking both their bodies and warming Seongwu to the core. He was probably smiling like an idiot, but he couldn’t care less. Minhyun pushed himself up onto his forearms. He was smiling like an idiot too.

He placed a gentle peck on Seongwu’s lips. “Happy Anniversary.”

Seongwu felt his smile widen. He loved this man so much. “Happy Anniversary.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Also, feel free to come say hi on twitter! I'm @nu_exooo and am always glad to talk with other fans!


End file.
